Powrót
by Fox-says
Summary: Ulquiorra x Orihime. Tak, Orihime Inoue została ocalona i powróciła do swego świata, zostawiając czerń i biel Hueco Mundo za sobą. Ale czy to naprawdę ocalenie? I czy może ponownie nazwać ten świat swoim?


Nie mogłam tego nie napisać. Tak po prostu.

_Publikowane na DA._

* * *

_Fanfiction - "Bleach"_

_11.2009 by **EternalCry**_

**"Powrót"**

_Orihime, Orihime,_

_dlaczego już nie patrzysz w księżyc?_

_*  
_

Świat się zmienił. Nie mogła się nadziwić, jak bardzo.

Słońce było jaśniejsze i mniej przyjazne niż kiedyś. Deszcz był chłodniejszy i bardziej oszałamiający niż pamiętała. Chmury były dużo bardziej nadęte i beztroskie niż sądziła.

A wiatr...

Wiatr był porywisty i kapryśny, i zabierał od niej to, co za wszelką cenę chciała zatrzymać w dłoni - na wieczność.

*

_Inoue,_

_dlaczego przestałaś się śmiać? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?_

*

Biegła przez park dla samej radości biegania - chciała słyszeć pulsowanie krwi i gwizd wiatru w uszach, chciała poczuć mocną, twardą ziemię pod stopami.

Nie piasek.

Tatsuki, biegnąc z nią razem, śmiejąc się w głos i wyprzedzając ją co chwila, stanęła zdumiona i pochyliła się nad nią z troską.

*

_Orihime,_

_co się stało? Zmęczyłaś się?_

*

Gwar dnia palił, palił - pod wieczór czuła się coraz częściej jak poparzona nadmierną radością.

A światło tutejszego księżyca nie koiło rozpalonej skóry.

Może dlatego zaczęła ją dręczyć bezsenność.

*

_Inoue._

_Czy ty... płakałaś?_

*

Gdy pierwszy raz zawołała - "to nie mój dom" - śmiali się.

Gdy powtórzyła te słowa, podszyte przerażeniem i nienawiścią, zaczęli się bać.

Gdy osunęła się na kolana, by wypłakać z siebie tę obcość, zostawili ją samą.

Jak mogli jej pomóc?

Płakała wśród tych czterech obcych ścian tak długo, aż zrobiło jej się słabo.

*

_Orihime!_

_Przestań, nie patrz tak na mnie!_

*

W dniu, w którym spadł pierwszy śnieg, siedziała w oknie od świtu, patrząc, jak znany jej świat cichnie i jaśnieje, przykryty białym puchem. I przez krótki ten czas czuła się prawie szczęśliwa.

W końcu jednak ludzie wyszli na ulice, i zbrukali tę złudną czystość.

Nie poszła tego dnia do szkoły.

Wieczorem wymknęła się na dwór, i zgarnęła drżącymi dłońmi garść śniegu - ale był zimny i mokry, i topniał w oczach.

*

_Inoue..._

_Co się z tobą dzieje?_

*

W pokoju było ciemno, przez okno wpadało jedynie migoczące światło pobliskiej latarni.

Orihime siedziała naprzeciw zdjęcia Sory i milczała.

Odkąd powróciła - czy to naprawdę był powrót? - nie potrafiła opowiedzieć bratu, co ją spotkało.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

Sama już nie była pewna, co się tam właściwie wydarzyło.

*

_Orihime,_

_jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać._

*

Bawiła się zapięciem bransoletki całymi godzinami.

Nie myślała wtedy o niczym, naprawdę.

Czuła pod palcami zimno metalu, a przed oczami miała zamarznięte na bladej twarzy zielone łzy -

I zazwyczaj udawało jej się w końcu zasnąć.

*

_Kobieto,_

_dlaczego zawsze patrzysz w księżyc?_

*

Zaczęła urywać wypowiedzi w pół zdania, nie wiedząc, co chciała powiedzieć.

Zawsze później śmiała się i przepraszała, były to jednak puste słowa.

Kiedy wracał do niej _jego_ głos - cichy, ale wyraźny, jakby znów stał tuż za nią, na wyciągnięcie ręki - zapominała, że to głos umarłego, i milkła, wstrzymując oddech.

Czekała, aż powie coś jeszcze, coś, czego nigdy nie usłyszała.

Ale cisza była mniej bolesna od przestraszonych wołań przyjaciół.

*

_Inoue._

_Nie wiem, co oni ci tam zrobili, ale musisz o tym zapomnieć. Musisz. Słyszysz mnie, Inoue?_

*

Świat się zmienił, i nie mogła tego pojąć.

Był zbyt jaskrawy, zbyt głośny, natarczywy i zatłoczony, by mogła się w nim dobrze czuć.

Wiedziała, że to absurdalne, ale nie czuła się tu już bezpiecznie -

Nawet w towarzystwie ludzi, których wciąż jeszcze miała za przyjaciół.

Być może tylko z przyzwyczajenia.

*

_Orihime..._

_Zmieniłaś się. Oddaliłaś._

*

Raz wydało jej się, że rozdziera się niebo - wybiegła z domu i z oczyma utkwionymi w bezchmurnym błękicie biegła przed siebie tak długo, aż zbrakło jej tchu.

Tak bardzo, bardzo chciało jej się płakać.

A wokół niej życie huczało słoneczną radością.

*

_Inoue,_

_nie możesz nas znowu zostawić!_

*

Żegnajcie, beztroskie dni.

Długo patrzyła w zapisane ołówkiem słowa, przypominając sobie ich znaczenie.

Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się gorzko i zatrzasnęła zeszyt.

Pożegnała się wtedy z beztroską raz i na zawsze.

*

_Inoue,_

_proszę, powiedz, dlaczego płaczesz._

*

Był wieczór, a ona znów wyszła na spacer, nie zważając na wiatr i deszczowe chmury.

Wiosna była chłodna w tym roku, wszyscy to powtarzali.

Kiedy tak szła pustą, mokrą ulicą, wydało jej się nagle, że ktoś idzie za nią - i gdy się odwróciła, przez mgnienie oka ujrzała niewysoką postać, nonszalancko trzymającą ręce w kieszeniach.

Krzyknęła z radości i strachu jednocześnie, i rzuciła się w jego stronę - ale ulica zdążyła już opustoszeć.

Nikogo tu nie było, drwiła pustka, gdy Orihime stanęła w bezruchu, wpatrzona martwo w jeden punkt.

Wygięte w podkówkę usta drżały, ale nie popłynęły łzy.

*

_Kobieto,_

_czy ty musisz zawsze tyle płakać?_

*

Stała się nerwowa, lękliwa i małomówna.

Inoue tak bardzo spoważniała ostatnio, szeptali ludzie za jej plecami, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Ale ona też nie rozumiała. I nie chciała rozumieć.

Chciała cofnąć czas, ale nie była pewna, jak daleko.

Pragnienie powrotu do zamku pod wiecznie ponurym niebem cierpliwie drążyło jej serce.

*

_Kobieto, chodź ze mną - _

_musisz zrozumieć, że to nie jest propozycja._

*

I wreszcie którejś nocy zrozumiała.

Wstała z łóżka, ubrała się szybko, wsunęła we włosy spinki od Sory, a na rękę bransoletkę od _niego_ - i wyszła z domu, nie kłopocząc się zamykaniem go na klucz.

Nie musiała daleko iść - _on_ stał niedaleko i czekał na nią, lodowaty i niewzruszony.

Zatrzymała się więc i dłuższą chwilę po prostu patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie potrzebując przerywać ciszy zbędnymi słowami.

Księżyc kilkakrotnie wysuwał się zza obłoków i chował za nimi, by wreszcie przykryć się warstwą naburmuszonych, niosących z sobą deszcz chmur.

- Sądząc po ludzku, jesteś szalona - oznajmił w końcu Arrancar, wpatrując się w nią nieruchomo.

- Wiem - odrzekła drżącym głosem, obejmując się ramionami.

Pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły o ziemię.

- Zastanów się dobrze, kobieto. Oprzytomniej. Tej decyzji nie będziesz mogła cofnąć.

- Wiem - powtórzyła, tym razem mocniej.

Przechylił lekko głowę, analizując jej odpowiedź, i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho.

Wbrew sobie, uśmiechnęła się. I zaczęła się śmiać po chwili w głos, przez łzy - bo rozpłakała się, nie wiedząc kiedy ani czemu.

- Kobieto, przestań płakać, i chodź - odezwał się, wciąż tym samym, opanowanym tonem, i podszedł do niej o krok.

Wyciągnął ku niej rękę.

A ona od razu pochwyciła jego dłoń - i nie rozsypał się w pył, stał nadal obok niej, ciepły i rzeczywisty.

Nie słyszała już nic wokół - ani pisku hamulców zabłąkanego nie w porę samochodu, ani krzyku, ani głuchego uderzenia. Nic nie widziała i nie czuła, wpatrzona tylko w jego twarz, mocno ściskająca jego dłoń.

I rozdarło się niebo, i przeszli przez rozdarcie w mroku, razem -

Stała na pustyni, wśród białych piasków i martwych drzew, pod ciemnym niebem, na którym księżyc był tak bardzo, bardzo samotny -

I trzymała Ulquiorrę za rękę.

*

_Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, możemy razem patrzeć w księżyc, kobieto - ale nie widzę w tym sensu._

**FIN**


End file.
